Hisser
Hisser is a cobra/pill bug-like Toxic Mutant who is the first of his kind to battle the Mega Rangers alongside Bigs and Bluefur at the debut of the Toxic Mutants, he is the primary villain of the episode "Robo Knight (episode)". Character History Hisser is a Toxic Mutant that accompanies Bluefur and Bigs to meet the Mega Rangers. He first appears in next to a building like construck and encounters the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Rangers in battle after surfficing from underground, and after Bigs and Blufur appears and explains the disasters of the toxin because of the Humans poor respect, Blufur summons Hisser to attack the Rangers, he had the uper hand at first, but the Blue Ranger was able to fight back whille the Red, Yellow, Black and Pink Rangers goes after Blufur and Bigs, the Blue Ranger does battle with Hisser, but he was out match as he has the ability to burrow underground and spray toxic slime, and does so on all five of the Mega Rangers after they been overpowered, sapping away their energy, despite this, as well as being told of the plan to make more toxin, the Rangers refused to give up, and continue fighting, but they will overwhelmred b7 both the slim that saps their power and Hissers' shear strength, thing got even worse after gets ambushed by the Toxin Fireball lunched the the combined assult by Blueful and Bigs. Luckily, the newly introduced Robo Knight comes to the aid of the depowered Rangers, which alowed them to breck free of the slime, Hisser does battle with Robo Knight, but he was no match and he is destroyed by his Vulcan Cannon. Vrak sends his Zombats and makes Hisser grow, heb then transforms into a limo-like form and starts attack the Rangers, but Robo Knight transforms into his Lion Zord and does battle with Hisser, he gains the upper hand with his shear power and then transforms into the Lion Mechazord , Hisser trys to fight back, but he was no match and after being forced back to his original form, Hisser is destroyed again by the Lion Mechazord's Knight Power Charge Victory Strike . He later returned when he was summoned by Distractor, at first as an illusion and later as a real monster when Vrak powered up Distractor with the Wild Sword. Like the other phantoms, he was destroyed once again by the Ranger's Ultra Power Dynamic Strike. Personality Hisser proves to be cunning, hardy, strong and competent in battle, easily outmatching the Rangers until Robo Knight enters the stage, with the latter having quite some difficulty in taking him down. However, his misjudgement of the robotic warrior proves to be a fatal mistake. Powers and Abilities First Form * Strength: '''While being the first Toxic Mutant to battle the Mega Rangers, Hisser is strong enough to to best all five Mega Rangers in battle. * '''Durability-Being a snake like Mutant, Hisser has very strong purple scales (especially around his head and neck) that meant that multiple shots to the face from the Shark Bowgun had no effect. * Ground Submerging: 'Being a pill bug-type monster, Hisser can submerge into the Earth. ** '''Underground Attack: '''While underground, he can sneak up on his enemy(s) and pop out of the ground at the enemy(s). * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Hisser can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Hisser can jump at incredible hights. * '''Slither Spit: '''Also being part snake, he can spew out green colored slime from his mouth, it is Hisser's strongest ability, as if it hits on contact with the victim, it will sap the energy and will immobilize them. * '''Slither Spin: '''Hisser can spin in high speeds like a drill and attack the enemy. * '''Limo Form: '''When enlarged, Hisser has the ability to turn into a limo-like form. Arsenal. *'Claws-Although he has no weapons of any kind, Hisser has sharp claws to use in combat. = Limo Form * Strength: 'Hisser's strength has greatly improved, being able to knock a boulder in high speeds with a swing of his tail. * '''Mouth Energy Stream: '''An upgraded form of Slither Spit, he can spew out purple colored energy from his mouth that was powerful enough to take out all five Rangers but had no effect on the Lion Mechazord. * '''Spray Blast: '''Hisser can also spew out purple colored spray from his mouth. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Hisser is voiced by Estevez Gillespie. * Estevez Gillespie is also the voice of Tensou. Notes *It sould be noted that in this episode, Hisser says "'Slither Attack", its unknown if he has an attack that he doesn't use, or its his way of attacking. *Hisser is the first monster in the ''Power Rangers Megaforce ''series to have two forms. See Also Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Megaforce Monsters Category:PR Monsters Category:Megaforce Category:Evil Zords Category:Zords